Suelta mi mano
by shaman karo
Summary: Summary:PARA TODAS ELLAS QUE LO ACLAMABAN! una pequeña continuacion de mi fic Mia pero desde el punto de vista de Ryoma...preparen los suspiros y las ganas de llorar por que la cancion que elegi es suelta mi mano de Sin banderas DISFRUTENLO! XDDD incestos


Suelta mi mano

song fic

cancion: Suelta mi mano

Interprete:Sin Banderas

Pareja:RyomaxRyoga.

Summary:PARA TODAS ELLAS QUE LO ACLAMABAN! una pequeña continuacion de mi fic "Mia" pero desde el punto de vista de Ryoma...preparen los suspiros y las ganas de llorar por que la cancion que elegi es "suelta mi mano" de Sin banderas DISFRUTENLO! XDDD incesto/shonen ai.RyomaXRyoga

_"No,no es necesario que lo entienda..._

_por que nunca le ha servido la razon al corazon..el corazon no piensa"_

ya pasaron 5 años desde la ultima vez que lo vi...apesar de ser yo muy pequeño para recordar algunas cosas...su rostro lo recuerdo a la perfeccion...su sonrisa...identica a la de nuestro padre...sus ojos...claros como los mios,eras casi como mi version mas grande,siempre estabas ahi para cuidarme y darme consejos en todo...y yo,siempre estube a tu lado ayudandote en todo lo que necesitabas...apesar de mi corta edad...yo siempre trataba de encontrar la manera de subirte el animo...ya que...cuando tu eras infeliz...yo tambien lo era...

_"No,mi vida para que te esfuerzas...no me tienes que explicar,_

_siempre amare,tu libertad...por mucho que eso duela..."_

cada dia que estabamos juntos...sentia que una extraña ternura crecia en mi hacia ti,lo que hasta a mi con mis 7 años me parecia extraño...ya que la mayoria del tiempo,me repugnaban los demas niños de mi edad o mayores que yo,por que los creia aburridos o muy tontos...pero tu siempre tenias algo gracioso que contarme...,me encantaba cuando me cargabas en tus hombros y recorriamos las orillas de el mar,cuando hibamos a la escuela,o cuando jugabamos al tennis juntos...a veces me molestabas,pero,de alguna manera,yo sabia que lo hacias para que yo mejorara.Recuerdo tambien...que Papà decia que no eras mi hermano de sangre,nunca le crei...por que yo sabia que algo mas fuerte nos unia,mas fuerte que un lazo de sangre.acaso...era ese sentimiento que llaman "Amor"?.

_"Y si, entiendo que quieras hablar...Que aveces necesitas saber de mi..._

_pero no se si quiera saber de ti,vivir asi...seguir asi...pensando en ti..."_

Luego de asumir lo que me pasaba...comparaba el amor que sentia por ti con el que sentia por los demas...era diferente al que sentia por Mamà y Papà,por nuestra prima,o por Karupin...era mucho mas fuerte que todo junto...que por ti seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa...asi que decidi preguntarle a nuestra prima...le comente de una manera inocente y supositoria lo que me sucedia...a lo que ella respondio que ese "amigo" que era en realidad yo...estaba enamorado de "esa" persona que eras tu...asi..entendi que me habia enamorado de ti...aunque todavia no tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que eso significaba...solo lo sentia...y aun lo siguo haciendo

_"suelta mi mano ya,por favor...entiende que me tengo que ir_

_si ya no sientes mas este amor...no queda nada mas que decir"_

Lo recuerdo muy bien...fue un dia de mucha lluvia...ese dia no habiamos salido a pasear ni a jugar tennis...fue a la noche...cuando nuestro padre te llamo a la sala para

hablar de algo con tigo...quize ir tambien...pero me dijo que era algo que solo tu y èl debian hablar... asi...te espere...y te espere en la puerta de nuestro dormitorio

ya que me habias prometido que me contarias un cuento que te habian dado para leer en la escuela...yo te espere ancioso...pero...cuando llegaste...luego de un

largo rato...solo te limitaste a entrar por la puerta...con la cabeza baja..yo te pregunte que te pasaba...y solo me sonreiste y me dijiste que no pasaba nada...pero yo

pude notar...que tus ojos estaban algo hinchados...como si hubieses estado llorando no me dijiste nada..me tomaste entre tus brazos y me recostaste sobre tu cama...

luego te acomosaste tu y cubriste nuestros cuerpos con las mantas..te reclame por el cuento que me prometiste leerme...al instante,sacarte un gran libro de tu mochi

la y me narraste toda la historia...la escuche toda...atento...cuando terminaste..me acariciaste el cabello y me dijiste que durmiera..que ya era tarde...yo solo me abrase

a ti..y cai en un sueño profundo...lo que no sabia...era que al despertar...yo estaria abrazando la nada...encontre una nota, donde te despedias de mi...y al lado de esta

habia una naranja...esa fruta que tanto te gustaba...en ese instante...corri a tu armario..para descubrir que tus cosas ya no estaban...y que asimilar lo evidente:ya no regre

sarias...fui de nuevo hacia la mesa de luz...donde estaba la carta y la naranja...tome la fruta entre mis manos...y llore,en sielncio como nunca lo habia hecho...pero al rato

me tranquilice...recordando que me dcis que no te gustaba que llorar,estube todo el dia mirando la naranja...que de seguro..su sabor no era dulce...mas bien era amargo

el sabor amargo de la despedida...y entonces comprendi..que ese cuento...y la naranja que me dejaste..habian sido nuestra despedida.

_"no digas nada ya,por favor, te entiendo pero entiendeme a mi_

_cada palabra aunmenta el dolor...y una lagrima,quiere salir"_

Asi paso el tiempo..pero, aunque los años pasaron...yo no pude borrarte de mi corazon jamas...asi...fue que un dia...pude volver a ver tu rostro...despues de 5 años sin

saber de tu existencia...senti una gran felicidad al verte...estabas mucho mas alto desde la ultima vez...cuando te vi..me saludaste efusivamente..no se que me pasa

ba a mi..pero sentia un miedo en mi interior..mezclado con un sentimiento de felicidad inmenza...me dijiste que estarias en japon un tiempo...y que irias a casa por la

noche...pero te empeñaste en acompañarme a la escuela...y yo te decia que no hacia falta...pero insististe...asi que al final termine por acceder...cuando caminabamos

por la calle principal..que hiba derecho a la secundaria...yo miraba la nada...y apenas cruzaba palabra con tigo...ni yo mismo entendia mi reaccion...no se por que lo ha

cia...cuando caminabamos nos cruzamos con Momo-sempai que me salidaba alegremente...cuando voltee a verte...lo mirabas con una expresion de enfado en tu rostro...

al ver el trato de total confianza que tenia Momo con migo...al parecer estabas celoso...era natural...yo tenia un trato diferente con mi sempai...tenia un sentimiento muy

fuerte hacia Momo...el tambien me gustaba...pero tu eras al unico que de verdad amaba.Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la escuela...me dijiste que me esperabas en casa..yo espere ancioso el momento...pero tambien me invadia un sentimiento de miedo...no sabia el por que...pero sentia que algo no estaba bien en todo esto.

_"y...por favor no me detengas,siempre encuentro la manera_

_de vivir...y de seguir aunque ahora no lo tenga"_

En la practica...un momento antes de irnos...Momo me pregunto quien era el muchacho que me acompañaba hoy temprano...al principio no me atrevi a decirle...ya que nunca les mencione nada a nadie sobre tu existencia...por que,al recordarte..me heria por dentro...,al verme asi...Momo me abrazo por la espalda...diciendome que le podia contar todo...que el buscaria la manera de ayudarme a pesar de no comprender la situacion...fue ahi...donde accedi a contarle todo...Momoshiro era una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba...no se si era el hecho de que me gustaba...o simplemente por que me recordaba mucho a ti...eran identicos...,cuando conclui...Momo me miro con ternura...como lo hacia siempre...y me explico el por que de mi actitud y mi trato hacia ti...me dijo que era miedo...que apesar de lo que sentia por ti...tenia miedo de que te alejaras de mi otra vez...de entregarme por completo y salir herido nuevamente...apesar de saber que no era tu culpa...en ese momento..me invadio una tristeza inexplicable...y llore...Momo me contubo,abrazandome..diciendome que todo estaria bien...y que jamas me dejaria.despues de tranquilizarme un poco...Momo me acompaño a casa...donde me esperaba tu encuentro...donde estaba el ser que mas amaba en el mundo aun sabiendo eso...tenia miedo..pero yo ya habia tomado una descicion.

_"y,no...mi vida no vale la pena,para que quieres llamar..._

_si el que era yo,ya no va a estar...esta es la ultima cena..."_

Al llegar a casa...me esperabas en el jardin trasero, del templo...me dijiste que nuestros padres habian salido y que nuestra prima estaba en la universidad...deje mis cosas en mi habitacion y volvi al lugar en donde estabas...me dijiste que querias hablar con migo...mientras me arrimabas una naranja...aquella fruta...que no comia hace ya bastante tiempo...por que me hacia recordar a ti...tome asiento a tu lado...nos quedamos mirandonos...el uno al otro por largo rato...yo podia ver un cariño inmenzo reflejado en tus ojos...poco a poco...fuiste acortando la distancia entre nosotros...fue ahi...cuando senti tus tibios labios sobre los mios...me besabas de una manera muy tierna...y yo te correspondi...luego de un instante..me miraste a la cara...podia jurar que intentabas decirme algo...pero...me pediste disculpas por eso...y te fuiste...dejandome solo...en ese instante...te sujete del brazo...y te dije que te amaba...y que no habia dejado de pensar en ti...pero..en ese momento me dijiste algo...que nunca podre olvidar...me tomaste de los hombros y me dijiste que estaba confundidio y que en realidad no era eso lo que sentia por ti...fu entonces que rompi en llantos...ya que estabas persuadiendome...fui a mi habitacion y me quede ahi hasta que añochecio...eran como las 11 de la noche...y me habia quedado dormido...entonces escuche pasos...la puerta de mi cuarto se abrio...y ahi estabas tu..parado...te acercaste a mi cama...y me preguntaste...si podias dormir con migo...tarde un poco en responderte...pero acepte...asi...como hace años..te acomodaste a mi lado...nos cubriste con las mantas...y yo te abrace...antes de dormirme...me susurraste al oido"perdon por lo de hoy...yo tambien te amo,chibisuke" asi..me diste un inocente beso en la frente...y nos quedamos dormidos en las penumbras de la noche...abrazados...sintiendo tu calida respiracion en mi cara...sintiendome inmenzamente feliz como hacia años que no lo era...

_"y si, entiendo que quieras hablar...que a veces necesitas saber de mi..._

_pero no se si quiera saber de ti...vivir asi...seguir asi..._

_pensando en ti"_

Al despertar por la mañana...no te encontre a mi lado...otra vez..camine por toda la casa...buscandote...aunque ya me imaginaba lo que habia sucedido...te habias ido como antes...al volver a mi habitacion...encontre una carta...en mi mesa de luz...lei la carta...que decia algo como _"esta no es una despedida...sino un receso...por que siempre estas presente en mi corazon...ya que nuestro amor...es tan profundo...y tan fuerte...asi como tambien es una mañana sin fin...imposible,como no morir,nos vemos pronto...chibisuke.Ryoga Echizen"_ al lado de esta..habia una naranja...cuando la corte...note lo dulce que era...y me hizo recordar a ti,y me percate...que tambien sentias lo mismo que yo..y entendi perfectamente el mensaje que me querias dar...que a pesar de que estemos separados...estamos unidos por el sentimiento mas limpio y puro que puede experimentar un ser vivo...y que a pesar de ser imposible lo nuestro...siempre hibas a sentir lo mismo que yo por ti...y no me senti triste...por que...esa noche que compartimos jusntos...no fue un adios como la vez anterior...sino un receso que nos tomamos para poner en claro todo...y para la proxima vez que nuestros caminos se grucen de nuevo...por der expresarte lo importante que eres en mi vida...el lugar que ocupas en mi corazon...ese que nadie puede quitarte...por que es tan tuyo como lo soy yo ahora.

**Shaman Karo**


End file.
